


A private conversation

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Pillow Talk, Well almost everyone, samwell men's hockey, tagless dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of wanted to be written? I dunno, I just write shit down.

"So, have you noticed that, like, all your teammates are gay?"

"Well, not *all* of them."

"I guess not, but all the guys you hang out with."

"Yeah, that's true. Not Shitty, I think. He might be bisexual, though. I mean, he hugs Jack and compliments his ass all the time, but then he gives these sad, pining looks at Lardo when she's not looking."

"I'm pretty sure she's looking, Chris."

"Yeah. Of course Bitty, I mean, Eric, Bittle, everybody knows he's gay."

"Bitty's sweet. I like him a lot."

"Everybody does. Except stupid people who hate gays, or pies."

"Nobody hates pies, Chris."

"No, really, some people do. Dex was telling me--"

"Poindexter is so gay for Nurse, though."

"I know! And I don't think he even knows. I think maybe Derek doesn't want to break his heart by pointing it out?"

"Freak him out, you mean. Will has this delusion that he is so, so normal, and he's surrounded by all these weirdos."

"Well, he's not wrong--"

Well, no, but he's pretty weird himself. He just hasn't owned it yet."

"True. Well, so what about Jack?"

"Zimmermann? What about him?"

"Is he gay? Or is he just a hockey robot like people say?"

"He's not a robot. He's a good captain, but also a good guy. I dunno, I heard some rumors about him and another guy, but then he has these dates with girls. He just doesn't seem real interested in serious dating *or* in hooking up."

"Hockey robot. Or--you know, maybe he's demisexual. Maybe he has to get emotionally involved with someone before he's down to fuck."

"The people he's most emotionally involved with are Shitty and Eric. I'm pretty sure he's not interested in hooking up with Shitty, or vice versa. Eric... I know Eric has a giant crush on him."

"People in Alaska know that, Chris. People at the tip of South Africa. People in Antarctica. He's carrying a torch for your team captain the size of a lighthouse."

"Yeah. I'd say it's sad except Bittle never seems to be sad. He's always so busy taking care of people. And he's really good friends with Jack, Shitty, too."

"But who's taking care of Eric Bittle, that's what I wonder."

"I dunno. So, you wanna make out, Cait? Cos, um, I'm not gay, you know...."


End file.
